


Turtles

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-25
Updated: 2008-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, he should have known better.  After all these years, after all of those "Look, Ray!  Turtles!" you'd think he'd know better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtles

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: For Hurry_sundown on the occasion of her birth. Unbeta'd, so it might really, really suck. Look, it's still the 25th here in my time zone!

"Look, Ray! Turtles!"

Really, he should have known better. After all these years, after all of those "Look, Ray! Turtles!" you'd think he'd know better. Obviously he was just too stupid to keep up with Fraser, because anytime Fraser said "Look, Ray! Turtles!" Ray looked.

He looked and this time he ended up getting pushed off the bridge, bungee cord firmly affixed to the the body harness. Luckily. Maybe he should have been more suspicious when Fraser insisted Ray put on the harness...

He was not ashamed to admit to screaming all the way down, managing to shut up only when he reached the full extension of the cord, just inches away from the cold water.

It was fascinating to be suspended over the water like that, dangling by the slim, multiply braided cord, feeling the rush of pent-up energy suddenly uncoiling, stretching, stretching and then snapping.

And like a bad Roadrunner and Wile E. Coyote cartoon, he _spronged_ back upwards, attached to the world's largest rubber band. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he screamed all the way back up, as well.

After a while he stopped screaming, because his throat hurt too much and he'd moved beyond terror into resignation. Ray spend he next half hour bouncing up and down, waiting for _someone_ to come rescue him, because he certainly couldn't rescue himself at this juncture.

When he realized that the word juncture had crept into his vocabulary, he closed his eyes and wondered when things had started to go so wrong.

It was another half an hour before someone finally managed to reel Ray in and get him out of the harness. His ribs hurt and he was pretty sure that he was gonna have bruises in the morning.

While Ray was busy distracting the criminals with his screaming, Fraser had managed to outwit the bad guys and trap them with their own dastardly plans. Trust Fraser to deal with the actual danger and excitement of police work and leave Ray with the paperwork.

When Fraser finally worked his way through the crowd of police officers, over to Ray's side, there was a devilish glint in his eye that Ray was happily familiar with. Oh, boy. Adrenaline had an _invigorating_ effect on Fraser and Ray usually got fucked through the mattress when Fraser had that look. He usually ended up with hickeys and love bites and rug burns in really uncomfortable places.

He couldn't wait until they got home.

-fin-


End file.
